yaoicraftfandomcom-20200213-history
YaoiCraft Wiki
What is YaoiCraft? YaoiCraft is the official Minecraft server for Yaoihaven Rebron. Our server is open to all players who are 18 years of age or older. Although the server is still being developed there are many things to do such as leveling up in mcmmo & jobs or earning in game currency from jobs & shops. Discover the many new crafting recipes or look for changes to the mobs you think you know. What Can I Do On YaoiCraft? Anything! Obviously there are a few exceptions to that with the rules and gameplay on the server but other than those anything you can figure out how to do on the server is allowed. What about glitches and exploits? Yup thats allowed too but I will try to fix them so better take advantage of them while you can. If you are still not sure what to do on the server check out what other players are up to and check the list bellow. * Achievements- Complete them all to get that warm feeling of success inside. * Build- There are soo many things you can build from a dirt hut to a grand empire or something even greater! * Experiment- The Possibilities are endless so find new ways to play the game and share them with others. * Explore- Looting abandoned structures is the best form of recycling. * Influence- By playing on the server you help influence it's development and the players that will join after you. * Organize- Organizing players can be hard but the result is better than x-ray. * Protect- not everyone is a fighter but they most likely have other skills like gathering resources. * Rankup- Level your job to increase your rank and unlock permissions that will make your job easier. * Run The Server- Create rules, gather players to your cause & enforce your rules to keep other players safe! * Save Money- Become one of the wealthiest players on the server or just have some money to spend just in case you fall into lava. * Trade- A lot of players are good at different things, find what you are good at and trade goods and services with other players. How Can I Help The Server? * Buy Items From Other Players- An economy can't work if everyone sells and no-one buys. Find things that you need or don't like collecting and buy them from other players. * Play Regularly- I understand sometimes life gets a little busy but playing regularly means you are more likely to play while other players are on. * Work Together- You can accomplish more together than you can apart. Building is easier when you have teams doing other things while the builders build. Incorporating players into your projects also gives them a reason to come on. What Is KingofAnomaly's Goal For YaoiCraft? I want this server to be run by players with very few staff positions(Staff Positions Listed Below). * Developers- Create New Features For Players Using Plugins * Mediators- Help Solve Disagreements When Things Get Out Of Hand The players have the power to make the rules here but have to be able to enforce them without the ability to kick, ban or mute. My job is to give the players the tools to do this with ease but not too easily. in the hands of the wrong player these tools could be abused. It Is possible for players to run the server right now but it's not something you can do without help. I'll always be around to help but even I have my limits. Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__